


The King

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Thor misses his brother.





	The King

The King

It had only been one day since Loki had left with Tony and Lady Sif was about to tear her own hair out. Her King had done nothing, but sulk since his brother had left and if he sighed one more time, she was going to give him something to sigh about. She noticed his mouth moving and quickly cut off his sigh.

“Is there something wrong, My King?” Sif asked politely.

Thor glanced at her, having forgotten she was even there, before speaking. 

“I find myself bored.” He muttered and she nodded.

Yeah, she had figured that part out, but there was something else. Some longing in his eyes that made Sif pause. Loki had often come and gone from Asgard and never before had Thor seemed so sad or lost. She had to wonder if it was Loki Thor was missing.

“My King, if I may ask, what causes you such sorrow?” Sif asked.

“Sorrow? Why would I be sorrowful?” Thor asked back.

“You seem very sad. Your sighs are long, not like sighs of boredom.” Sif pointed out and he shifted a bit.

Bingo, she had hit the nail on the head with this one. He wasn’t just bored, he was missing someone too. Sif thought about her next words very carefully, but didn’t even get a chance to ask them.

“I miss him a bit. The Man of Iron. Loki as well, of course.” Thor muttered and Sif wondered if he had forgotten about her again.

“Why is that, My King?” she asked.

“He is an odd Midgardian. I know he and Loki get along better than he and I do, but I can’t help, but enjoy his company.” Thor said wistfully.

“What makes you assume that, My King? He seems to enjoy your company too.” Sif stated, remembering quite vividly a few weeks ago.

She had been on patrol when she had been stopped by the Midgardian. The man, always dressed oddly, had asked her if she had seen the King. When she told him that Thor had left Asgard for the moment, he seemed rather upset by it. She had pointed out that Loki should be around, but he seemed disinterested in that part. When she reminded him that Thor would return soon, he seemed to light up a bit and he soon left. 

“My King, perhaps you and he just get along in a different way than he gets along with Loki?” Sif asked and Thor looked at her.

“How so?” Thor asked.

“Well, My King, Loki is a bit more focused on the mystical arts and such, which I have a feeling would interest this Midgardian since I have a feeling magic is not a huge part of his world. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy swapping stories with warriors like yourself. Maybe you are focusing too much on trying to copy Loki’s relationship with Tony that you are getting discouraged a bit.” Sif explained and Thor nodded along.

“I can see that, Lady Sif. I just wish to be able to converse with him the same way Loki does.” Thor rubbed his chin.

“But you are not interested in such things. Maybe you need to show him things you are interested in and see how he reacts.” Sif replied.

“Ah perhaps. I cannot say I am angry, however. It is nice to see Loki interacting with someone and enjoying himself.” Thor said with a smile.

Sif wondered about that. Everyone had seen the way Loki had changed, even if it was just a little. He seemed calmer, happier even and Sif could say it was odd to see. This Midgardian had changed so much in such a short time and she had to wonder if they would ever go back to the way they were before or if anyone wanted it to. She was sure that most would say no, they liked how relaxed this Midgardian made their king and advisor, but she wondered what would happen if something happened to this Midgardian. She kept her thoughts to herself.

As the day continued, Thor was getting aggravated, the sky darkening outside as he tried to keep himself in check. Sif was becoming a little concerned, shifting her weight as she tried to figure out how to calm him when an orb appeared in the corner of the room. Recognizing it as one of Loki’s, Thor called it over and watched as Loki’s face appeared.

“Brother, you have only been gone one day and you are already checking in?” Thor teased and Loki smirked.

“And yet, it has started raining here quite rigorously, my dear brother.” Loki replied, making Thor blink and look outside.

“Ah my apologizes, brother.” Thor said nervously and Sif stifled her giggles.

“How are things? I assume everything is alright.” Loki questioned and Thor nodded.

“No issues so far. Another boring day.” Thor pouted and Loki just smiled and shook his head.

“Honestly, brother.” Loki muttered.

“You can’t stop me from being bored, brother.” Thor muttered leaning on his hand.

“True, but I can tell you what I found out about the witch.” Loki stated and Thor perked up.

“Did something happen?” he asked and Loki nodded.

“She is dead. She tied her life to the spell.” Loki said simply and both Thor and Sif sucked in a breath.

They knew what they meant and they had to wonder what had caused the woman to do such a thing. Thor felt his mouth go dry and rubbed his forehead.

“Why would she do such a thing?” Sif asked in a whisper.

“I am not sure. The Man of Iron has told me the story, but I find myself at a loss. The story is straight to the point, but her actions are still odd to me. I wish I had been able to see her myself.” Loki stated.

Thor could only nod his head. It made a lot of sense and he could understand why Loki wished to talk to her. Loki had a way of getting what he wanted, whether by cunning or force. Thor had no doubt he would have gotten the witch to explain her reasoning.

“Have you found out anything else?” Thor asked and Loki nodded.

“I met Ms. Potts. She is interesting and I understand why he keeps her around. She has her own power that helps her get what she wants. I have also met Jarvis.” Loki stated.

“Really? And what is he like?” Thor leaned in.

“He is just a voice as far as I can make out. He seems to be everywhere and nowhere at once. Man of Iron has tried to explain it to me, but I find myself at a loss on how to explain it.” Loki explained rubbing his nose.

Thor frowned, Loki looked tired and stressed already and he was worried. He looked at Lady Sif and she nodded, leaving with a bow.

“We are alone, brother. Are you alright?” Thor asked and Loki smiled.

“I find myself on shaky ground, brother. This world is so odd and I find myself wondering how it can continue like this. They treat the Man of Iron with such hostility and I realized that it was Tony who did not want to return to Midgard. He is traumatized by what happened with the witch and it causes him great distress.” Loki summarized and Thor hummed.

“For now, all you can do is focus on your job and we will discuss the Man of Iron’s situation when you return home.” Thor stated and Loki nodded.

“I hope to return soon.” Loki said.

“I hope you return soon as well, but for now, study what you can and report back soon.” Thor ordered and with a final goodbye, Loki’s orb disappeared and Thor was left alone to his thoughts.


End file.
